


Anything Else That Moves You

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [51]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah finds that Pedar and Sean have different ideas about what constitutes strength.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	Anything Else That Moves You

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #6, cry.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

As the credits rolled on the film they were watching, Elijah brushed away tears. He said, “You’d think since I’ve seen this movie before I wouldn’t react the same way.”

“If the stimuli are the same,” Sean told him, “there’s no reason your reaction shouldn’t be.”

“The first time Pedar saw me cry, he said I embarrassed all gay men because I made them look weak and feminine instead of strong and masculine.”

Sean shook his head. “Too bad he didn’t realize that it takes more strength to show your emotions than to keep them under wraps.”

“So I won’t embarrass you if I cry?”

Sean smiled. “Never. Feel free to cry over sad movies, beautiful sunsets or anything else that moves you.”

Elijah sniffled. “You can count on it.”


End file.
